Harry and Ginny's first time
by Lovely Werewolf
Summary: Super lame title I know but it's my first fic and there's not really any good titles for it. This is a smut story between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley :P
1. Chapter 1

23 year old Harry Potter sat on the double bed at his home, 12 Grimmauld place, his girlfriend 22 year old Ginny Weasley sat across from him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Gin?" He asked a bit hesitant.

She rolled her brown orbs at him "Of course I am, I was the one who suggested we do this after all"

Harry smiled at her before leaning in and devouring her lips. She moaned deeply as she kissed him back. His hands went to the bottom of her black top before lifting it off her, revealing her red bra. Harry broke the kiss and removed his shirt.

Ginny gazed down at his chest and lightly traced his strong muscles which was a result of playing Seeker for the Gryffindor side for six years. Her hands went lower until they reached the zip of his trousers. She smirked playfully at him before pushing him down and straddling his legs. She undid his trousers and pulled them and his pants off.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked Harry playfully.

"Yes" He moaned.

She dipped her head down before swiftly devouring all of him in one gulp. She started bobbing her head to the top of his penis and then down to the base all the while Harry moaned and gasped.

Harry moaned her name feeling his penis starting to tighten. The moan turned into one of annoyance as Ginny stopped sucking on him and instead smirked wickedly at him. She knelt on the mattress while pulling off her jeans and knickers.

Ginny moved so she was now straddling his hips. She positioned her vagina above his penis before with one big thrust impaling herself onto him. Her head threw back as she screamed in ecstasy.

With her distracted Harry rolled them over so he was on top with Ginny withering beneath him. He started moving, slowly at first before gathering speed and setting a steady thrust.

Ginny's breathing quicken as she felt her vagina walls tighten around his penis. Just as they were both about to cum Harry pulled out quickly and squinted his seed onto her stomach.

"Why did you pull out?" She whined as him doing so caused her to lose the stimulate that was urging her first orgasm.

Harry smiled breathlessly "It would be bad enough if your brothers killed me because I took you're virginity, we don't need to add the fact of getting you pregnant into the mix"

Ginny humped silently before exhaustion won out and she fell into a deep slumber. Harry pulled out and lay next to her closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.

It's been 2 weeks since Harry and Ginny had sex for the first time and since then they haven't had the chance to do so again what with Harry's job as an Auror and Ginny's job flying as Chaser with the Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny sat on their bed starring down at her left hand which showed two blue lines. Tears silently fell down her eyes and more came when she heard Harry come home from work.

"Gin where are u?" Harry shouted out when he couldn't find Ginny in the living room of kitchen

"In the bedroom" she shouted back in a calm tone that was anything but what she felt.

Harry came into the bedroom and sat down next to her as he noticed the tears dripping down her face.

"Gin, babe what's the matter?"

"Har I'm" she choked out a sob "I'm pregnant" she got out in one rush.

He sat there for a moment before pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly, muttering reassurances into her hair as she sobbed.

When she calmed down she pulled away from him. Harry grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him and smiled warming at her.

"Ginny that's amazing"

For the first time since taking the pregnancy test potion Ginny smiled for the first time and leant into her boyfriend's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny lay cuddled together on the settee, Harry was using his thumb and forefinger to stroke her growing belly.

Ginny turned to look at him and saw him starring fixenly at the fireplace "penny for your thought" she asked breaking the comfortable silence they were in.

Harry turned to her before looking back at the fireplace "I'm just thinking".

"Does it hurt?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh ha ha" He paused for a second "how did you become pregnant?"

Ginny leaned forward and looked at him with an expression that clearly displayed that she thought he was crazy. "Harry we uh we had sex remember?"

"I know that" Harry replied with an eye roll "but I pulled out before I you know, cumed in you".

She gave a laugh "oh Har you are so cute".

"What why?" He said slightly offened.

"Just 'cause you pulled out doesn't mean that I can't get pregnant" she leaned back into his embrace. "You ever heard of pre-cum? Just because you didn't orgasm inside me doesn't mean that some cum still leaked out of you during our pleasure. That cum however small still carries hundrens of sperm. Meaning I can still get pregnant. Understand now?"

"Oh okay, that makes sense" He let out a breath of relief.

"Why, did you think that I cheated on you or something" she asked him with a bit of accusation in her tone.

Harry throught it best to not tell her that he did indeed thought that instend he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

They fell once again into a peaceful silence.


End file.
